So You Want Supernatural Gay Smut?
by bloodiedtwilightroses
Summary: I just finished season 5 episode two minutes from midnight and well this happened so... ENJOY ;)


**So here is some cracky smutty goodness for ya'!**

So there the 5 of them stood, in a circle, staring at one another. Sam was choking up slightly and Dean deep down was shedding a tear or two. They all knew the end was coming this was it, their final stand. Finally Bobby cleared his throat, "I'm getting out of here before you all start crying and barfing rainbows."

"I'm coming with you," Called Crowry before following the beer bellied fellow out of the room.

"So this is it," choked out Sam.

"Oh god Sami, please don't start any of your bitching now," Shot Dean trying to act tough.

"I think he has a right to be teary eyed," Said Cas, "This is likely his last day."

"Well you two can have your little bitchfest, I'm out of here," Dean called as he started to leave.

"Wait Dean there's something I have to tell you," Called Cas after him.

"What," Complained Dean, his arms extended in his signature give me a break kind of way.

There was a pause before Cas said, "I love you."

There was yet another pause before Dean began laughing, slowly though, as he saw that Cas's expression didn't lighten up, he realized Cas wasn't joking.

"What," Dean asked trying, hoping it all to be a joke or so his closeted mind tried to tell him.

"Dean, I think he's serious," Sam said hoping to help his brother out.

"Sam, not helping," Dean said, his heart doing small laps.

"You heard me Dean, I'm not lying," Cas said firmly, taking a step forward and closing the distance between their lips. Dean was shocked but kissed back reveling in this new sensation brought on by the rebel angel.

Sam cleared his throat just as things were getting more heated in the kiss. "I'm just going to go." Sam awkwardly left the two who blushed slightly looking at their feet.

||With Crowry and Bobby||

Bobby squirmed under Crowry's touch. This had all started because Bobby wanted to thank the damn demon for his legs. Then one thing lead to another and soon Bobby was a weak mess under the demon's touch. They backed onto Bobby's bed and slid back their lips never braking. Crowry was going needy as was Bobby, it wouldn't be long to neither of them could stop themselves from wanting and taking more. Then a knock came and San walked in, "Hey Bobby-," he stopped dead in his tracks and slowly backed out of the room. 'What was with these people! Were they all this sex deprived!,' were Sam's thoughts as he went out to the car to sleep.

||With Dean and Cas||

At some point they had started kissing again and Dean had lost his shirt. They lay on the couch now Cas being topped by Dean. Their lips fought roughly in a strong passionate dance. Their tongues collided as Cas's coat and shirt were thrown to the floor. Toned chest to chest hands fought to explore each part of each other first. Dean's mouth left Cas's in favor of trailing down his down stopping at the nipple to tease the small bud but dean was hard and growing impatient with the foreplay. His hands moved quickly undoing the last of Cas's clothes and expertly removing them. Cas's member sprang to life and left Cas blushing looking up at Dean. Dean smirked and flipped Cas over, shoving his fingers into Cas's mouth. Cas as confused as he was licked and sucked on them hoping this is what he was to do. Dean with his other hand undid his belt and pulled out his own member who was throbbing with want. Now it was Cas's turn to be impatient as he whined moving his ass back and grinding on Dean. That was all the more pushing Dean needed as he took his fingers from Cas's mouth and slid them into Cas's other opening. Cas cried out in pain but Dean acted as if he didn't hear as he stretched Cas. Cas cried out again and again tears welling up in his eyes, but he fought back the pain which eventually subsided. Soon Cas again grew impatient with the stretching and the spreading of his ass and pissily cried out, "Put it in already would you."

Ever an obedient lover Dean did just that, after removing his fingers. Cas called out, having Dean found his sweet spot too soon. Cas shuttered and began rocking his hips in time with Dean's thrusts. Soon Cas was calling out Dean's name and Dean Cas's. Then together they came and collapsed together in a panting mess on the couch.

**The end deal with it ;) so was it crackitacsmutlicious enough for you?**


End file.
